Mary's Quest
by Kitty go moo
Summary: Mary has no full bathing suit, and she's a little hesitant to wear a bikini. What does she do when her crush Kai invites her to the beach? Go on a quest for the best bathing suit/bikini of course! Formerly named I don't wear bikinis.
1. The question

Sorry this took so long! And I'm working on Staying Over. I have almost all of the story… but it may take a while because I don't have access to a computer. And I won't get home for a while because of the volcanic eruption… since I was on holidays! So hopefully I get the rest up soon!

This was going to be a oneshot, but it was getting too long and so I decided to divide it into little chapters :D

Normal POV

Mary smiled as the boy wearing his purple bandanna rattle on about some faraway town he had been to. He always really got into his stories of which she had heard all of them… several times. But the patient librarian let him tell the story that she could recite word for word, and smiled and nodded when the moment called for it.

"And then the guy from Paris was like 'I want tree'. And so I told him 'No. sorry, I don't sell trees, I sell ice cream'. After that he pointed at the chocolate ice cream again and said 'I WANT TREE!' while holding up three fingers. And I was like 'Ohhh! You want three chocolate ice cream cones, not a tree!" I laughed at the way his face lit up in the complete joy of telling his story.

"Hey listen…" Kai started, looking a touch nervous, "You doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, not really."

"You want to come here tomorrow at noon? For a swim?"

Mary's brain practically went into overload: _Swim. Swim? Swim!??!?! I have no bathing suits that fit anymore! I'm not going skinny dipping! "_Oh, I'm not sure…" She answered after a pause.

"Please?" Kai pouted, noticing her hesitation.

"Well…" Mary looked at Kai, unable to deny him anything, "Fine." She sighed.

Kai grinned. "Cool!"

The librarian left the snack shack and started to make her way home. She thought she vaguely heard Kai shouting "SCORE!"

Mary's POV

…idiot…


	2. The helpers

**Wow, I'm pretty lucky I got this out so soon! O.o**

**I'll try to type the rest, but I barely have any time on the computer.**

**Thank you so much to those who read it! :)**

*****

Mary's POV

"Claire!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, while banging on the door in desperation.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!!!!" The farmer shouted, clearly annoyed.

She opened the door just as I had started screaming her name again.

Claire covered her ears, "Jeez!"

I giggled guiltily, "Sorry, but it felt like I was knocking for hours."

"Oh. Hehe… Woops… Ann, Gray and I were making muffins!" The blonde beamed. Gray, her newly wedded husband came up behind her, grinning like an idiot. He circled his flour-covered arms around Claire's waist, causing her to squeak in protest. They were such a lovely couple! It reminded me of Kai and I…

Ann came out of the kitchen, dusting her hands off. She looked at me curiously.

"So… uh… can I talk to you two for a second? Alone? No offence Gray… Girl talk." I said shyly. Gray nodded vigorously in understanding and stepped out of the house.

"I'll go feed the cows and the sheep."

"Thanks Gray!" Claire yelled after his retreating figure. She turned to me, "So," She looked suddenly serious, "What's the emergency?"

"Boys?" Ann asked.

"Girls?"

"Monkeys jumping out of nowhere?"

"Feeling like you're going bonkers?"

"We're here to help."

"Well… it's boys and clothing I guess." Ann raised an eyebrow, "Because Kai asked me to go swimming with him tomorrow, but I have no bathing suit!" I quickly explained.

"Then wear a bikini!" Claire smacked her head as if it were obvious.

"But I don't wear bikinis! I don't own one, but even if I did, I wouldn't wear it. They're way too revealing. Plus, my mother and father would die a million deaths if they spotted me in one… _Scandalous clothing my dear_!" I imitated my mother's voice, causing my friends to laugh.

"You're so uptight about clothing Mary, it's hilarious!" The farmer said.

"And the fact that you're with Kai too!" Ann and Claire were giggling insanely by then, "He'd be just joyous if you chose to wear nothing at all!"

I looked at the blonde and the redhead in distaste as they rolled on the ground. "Kai and I aren't with each other, technically." I snapped.

"You practically are."

"Anyway, the point is, what should I do?!?!" I started freaking out and pacing in front of them.

"Whoa, calm down Mares! Why don't you just try a bikini. We'll hold a girl meeting. Would that help?" Claire asked.

I sighed, "Yes…"

Normal POV

"Gray!" Claire shouted out the window, "Mary has no bathing suit for her date tomorrow with Kai, so we need a girl meeting! Can you get all the girls?! And tell them to bring all their bikinis."

"Do you know how awkward that is going to be?!" Gray yelled back.

"DO IT!" The blonde screeched menacingly, reminding the poor blacksmith of his rather violent sister. They were spending way too much time together…

A faint "Fine" was heard. The dark haired girl turned to them, annoyed. "The whole reason I talked to you alone was so he wouldn't hear, and you just _screamed_ it out the window!"

"Uh…" Claire and Ann looked at each other guiltily, each with an innocently clueless smile on their seemingly angelic faces.

The dark-haired librarian decided to just drop the topic, causing the two to let out a sigh of relief.

*****

**I'm not too proud of this whole story… but I just had to put it up because I feel so bad about my lack of writing. I hope you guys liked it more than I did! :P**

**Reviews are appreciated :D**


	3. The saviour

**Yay! I actually updated! :D xP**

**I found a part that I had written on paper so I managed to get re-inspired off of my old draft. :)**

**In this part I kind of portrayed Gray as a childish/perverted husband :P It was just too fun!**

**Also, my sole reviewer for this story so far, Alice in Plaid, was a great inspiration to me! Thank you so much! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon :"(**

They were all sitting in a circle, with grave faces. One might believe they were having a secret ritual with whatever/whoever was in those bags as a sacrifice. In fact, Gray would not have been surprised if they suddenly lit them on fire and jumped around the flames doing dances and making random primitive sounds. Gray shook his head to rid himself of the images.

"Where's Popuri?" Claire inquired.

"She said she'd be here in a few minutes," Elli informed them.

"Darn, she's perfectly Mary's size…" The blonde frowned.

"Yeah," Gray agreed, carrying a tray of freshly cooked muffins in. The girls stared at him with their eyebrows raised. He noticed, "Well, you'll need a male opinion, right?" Karen and Elli nodded appreciatively.

"Okay girls… pull out the bikinis! Model your best one and lay the others on the ground in front of you. I'll go change first."Claire said enthusiastically.

And soon enough all of them were wearing a bikini, except for Mary, and, of course, Gray. Mary glanced at each one, thinking how they were all too revealing…especially Karen's. She was barely wearing anything at all…

Meanwhile, Gray was staring at the bikini-clad Claire in awe. Upon noticing this, the farmer promptly smacked him in the back of the head. "You'd think I never wear bikinis." She grumbled.

"I'm sure he's seen more, he's your husband!" Karen teased causing the couple to blush.

"Hey! We're seeing plenty enough of you right now, and we're not all married to you." Ann defended her brother and best friend.

Karen balled her hands up in fists. "Excuse me?"

"GUYS!" Elli yelled at the top of her lungs, stepping between the two fuming girls. "I mean girls," she corrected herself, "Mary's kind of having a big problem right now, and you're just bickering!" She smiled kindly at Mary while Ann and Karen looked down at their feet.

Mary thanked her and looked at the bikinis. "Sorry Karen, but I don't think I can wear yours. They're a bit big." Karen nodded in understanding.

There was an awkward moment of silence in which Gray took the chance to offer his opinion. "I think they're fine," he said, looking between Karen's bikini and Claire as if imagining her in them.

The girls chose to ignore the redhead, and he sulked off into a corner, muttering something about not being appreciated enough. Surprisingly enough, he did not forget to snatch a muffin on his way to the corner.

Mary inspected the other pieces of swim wear, each time tilting her head slightly, only to sigh in disappointment before moving on to the next one. When she had seen all of them, she groaned and sank down to the floor, taking her head in her hands.

"Sorry girls, but I'm just not meant to wear a bikini," Mary spoke into her dark wavy hair. "Maybe I should just cancel. Kai would understand. I just wish I still had my bathing suits from when I was little!"

Just as the girls were leaning down to comfort her, the door burst open, revealing a rather disheveled looking pink-haired Popuri.

She immediately perked up upon seeing her friends. "Hi!" she said in her high pitched cheery voice. "Sorry I took so long… it was really hard to find it! And I wasn't sure if it was a joke or not… why did Gray come to ask me to bring a bikini for Mary?"

Ann looked away shiftily. "He volunteered."

"What?" Gray exploded from his corner. "I was forced…" He gave his sister and Claire a dirty look.

"Pffft, no you weren't…" Claire trailed off, "Anyway, you said you found something?" She peered at the pink and black polka-dot bag.

"It better not be a stupid flower like last time…" Ann rolled her eyes.

"It was really pretty, okay?" Popuri grumbled, "It's a…leaf!" Everyone groaned. "Kidding, kidding! Yeesh, you guys actually believed me? It's a bikini, obviously!" She said matter-of-factly.

"And it's perfect for Mary!" She continued, "I got it a long time ago, but it clashed with my hair…" Popuri pulled out a light blue-gray bikini. "I thought it would go well with your eyes…" She mused.

"Well, try it on Mary!" Elli giggled.

The poor librarian was shoved into a bathroom by giggling girls, and threatened by an excited Ann that she hurry up. Once out, everyone admired her. It fit her perfectly. As predicted, the bikini matched Mary's eyes. And it wasn't too revealing; it was still obviously a bikini but it didn't at all resemble Karen's. It was tied artistically in several places on the back and around the neck so there was no chance of the bikini falling off.

Mary stood there awkwardly with red cheeks as everyone continued to stare at her. "Well… What do you guys think?"

"I think it's pretty hot." Ann teased, making Mary turn even redder.

"We have found the solution!" Claire exclaimed.

Karen rose her hand. "I wanna do her hair tomorrow!"

"And me her make-up" Popuri screamed excitedly.

"I'm doing her nails!" Elli called.

"I'll criticize/supervise." Claire joked.

"…And what do I do?" Gray pouted.

Claire tapped her chin, before leaning forwards and squeezing his cheek, "You just sit there and look _cute_." She laughed at the look of shock and disgust on his face.

"Cute? What are you, my grandma?"

"Fine. Look sexy then. Is that better?"

"Much better." Gray smiled, content.

**Haaaa! Still not too good in my opinion, but what do you guys think? **

**I'll keep working on Staying Over and hopefully have that out soon, but I might just finish this story first. I think the last chapter will be reasonably short.**

**Review please!**


	4. The preperations and the date

**Well… a few hours ago, I planned on finishing this, leaving it there for a week and then deleting it. But then I read it over and decided it wasn't so bad! And when I read the reviews I was super motivated! So thanks a ton! No… thank you… 10 elephants worth ;)**

**Also thank you to a friend, DragoranHeartless for convincing me not to delete it! **

**Alice in Plaid: Yes…Gray likes to think of himself as a sexy beast xD ;P And haha, it's okay that you got confused! I do too! What are Castaway and Stowaway though? I'd be interested in reading them if you thought they were good! Thank you so much!**

**xo-emma-ox: Ah… I wish I was married to him as well ;) Thanks, glad it made you laugh :D**

**Here's the last part of the story! It's so stupid and cliché! I'm sorry! xP**

**I do not own Harvest Moon**

"Am I doing my job right…?" Gray joked, lounging back on the couch.

Claire turned away from the girls crowded around the seated dark-haired girl and laughed. "You're doing it perfectly!" She winked.

"Oy! Your job is to supervise the girls, not ogle at your husband!" Ann teased from her perch on the edge of the couch. She was reading out random dating tips from the magazine, much to the amusement of the others.

"_Never make yourself too available. Men like mystery and enigma and the thrill of the chase when dating. _Get your detective clothes on Mary, and just slink away!" She shouted out at one point, earning giggles from the girls. "_You'll know things are going really well when you begin "mirroring" one another's body language and gestures_." Ann continued.

"Hmmm. I can't see Mary mirroring Kai by staring at his chest…" Karen mused, half-joking.

The librarian immediately took offence to this. "KAREN!"

"Kidding…"

"Mary!" Popuri complained, "Quit fidgeting! I'll mess up and you'll look like you're crying black tears."

"Sorry, but it's just so awkward being fussed over! What's the whole point of all this? It'll just all wash off when I go swimming."

"That's why it's _waterproof _mascara." She brandished the bottle before adding a quiet, "Duh."

"And Karen… _really_? My hair's just going to go curly again afterwards." The librarian sighed as the shop keeper's glamorous daughter straightened her hair.

"You won't be swimming right away Mares, calm down."

Elli, who was bent over Mary's hand which was resting on the arm of the chair, continued to paint the dark-haired girl's nails a deep blue, oblivious to the arguing going on above her. "This nail-polish is pretty durable. It'll stay on for a few days." She smiled, finishing up. "Just _don't_ bite your nails," The nurse added sternly, very familiar with Mary's nervous tendencies.

"You know, my job is pretty easy…" Claire muttered, "All I have to do is watch!"

"Mine's pretty easy too!" Gray grinned.

Mary walked down towards Kai's feeling completely… well… excited. Jittery. Exhilerated?

She laughed out loud a bit to try and cool her nerves. As soon as she pushed open the door, she was tempted to bite at her nails. But as Elli's eyes full of menacing warning came back to her, she decided against it.

The tanned shop keeper looked at her, surprised. Mary looked beautiful, even though he already liked the way she normally looked. Her hair looked even longer than usual, about waist length since it was all straightened. She had just a hint of make-up, so little that it looked natural.

"We can't have your whole face smudging." Popuri had said seriously, before bursting into laughter at the thought of it.

She had some short pale blue jean shorts and a bright yellow top, with her bikini underneath.

"You look… great." Kai muttered in awe.

He served her a plate of potato salad and iced tea and talked to Mary some more about his travels.

"Some day… I want to take you to Paris."

"M-me?" Mary stuttered.

"Of course you! Come on, let's go swimming,"

Kai went off to change, and Mary went outside and stripped herself of the clothes she had on top. She lay down on the warm sand and enjoyed the feel of it on her back.

"I said swim, didn't I?" Kai jumped right next to her, surprising her. "Shall we?" He offered her his hand.

"We shall!"

They went crashing into the waves, laughing all the way. To the shy girl's delight, her bikini did _not_ fall off.

The couple swam for quite a while, playing different games, and being just plain idiots. Mary found herself letting go, and being herself. She was still a little subconscious about herself though. But she was improving.

When the sun was setting, they swam to a rock close by, big enough for the two of them. They watched the blood red sky together, Mary laying her head on Kai's shoulder.

"Red sky at night, sailors delight…" The librarian said out of habit. She quickly blushed.

"The sailors aren't the only ones who are happy tonight…" Kai grinned goofily.

When the sun was nearly down, they swam back to shore. The shopkeeper walked her to her house.

"I had fun tonight Kai."

He quickly glanced up at her windows to make sure her parents were not looking out. Satisfied that there were no people spying, he leaned forward and kissed Mary gently.

"I did too. And nice bikini. Hot _damn!_" He joked, before leaving her, thinking of how much she was going to wear that bikini from now on…

**Hahaha, the hot damn comment is inspired by Justin Timberlake's song "Love Stoned". At one moment he says "Hot damn!" and it just makes me laugh so much that I had to put it in!**

**The dating tips I got off of random sites on the internet. They are not mine, I only copy pasted them. :P**

**Sorry about all the clichéness! Didn't know how else to end it xP**

**Hope you guys like it! Review to let me know what you thought of my finale! :D**


End file.
